Dash and violet’s Bouncy fun: Requested by thenightstalker250
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: This was a request by TheKnightStalker250
1. Chapter 1

In the quaint hills of Winston deavor's loan house, Dash and Violet were making sure that Jack-Jack remained asleep for until their parents Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl returned from the adults only heroes banquet. They had taken all necessary precautions and even gave him soundproof earplugs so any noise they would cause would not wake him up.

Afterwards.

Dash was bored and so was violet.

That is until dash heard violet making a forcefield with some type of weird noise at the end.

"Sounds like that spring reverberation from that bouncy trouble bubble I saw on this cartoon once"

Dash said, running upstairs to check it out.

He made sure to knock first before entering violets room.

"hey vi-"

Dash began,

But with an empty hand, violet whipped a forcefield not like the one she had made at him.

"Hey! Vi! I didn't say anything about your boyfriend, COME on, I just want to spend time with my sister!"

Dash said.

"Oh, it's only you dash. Well, step in and I've got something for u to keep.

She put the finishing touches on the giant forcefield that made that weird spring reverberation noise, and made a small handle appear at the top and hoisted dash onto it.

"Woah, this is the special force field you used on syndrome's resurrection battle!!" as dash felt the handle materialize into an actual hopper ball handle.

"Well don't just stand there, let me see ya bounce!"

"Ok! Here I go!"

Dash bent his knees as far to the ground as they could go and before he knew it he was high up in the air.

"Woah, higher than me in the syndrome battle!"

Violet watched and laughed as her brother started picking up speed eventually going into superspeed and eventually causing a sonic boom speed reverberation.

He then went back to just bouncing higher and higher to his hearts content.

Dash got off and hugged violet then she got on hers.

"Hey Vi, I betcha can't hop higher than me!"

Dash took to the skies on his new forcefield hopper.

"Oh yeah?!" Violet surpassed dash instantly

"Don't run out of oxygen!" She retorted.

"Hey, I see what you did there, because I can run without running out of carbon oxygen!" Dash said.

Meanwhile, bob and Helen were looking up at the night sky from the restaurant.

"Hey, there are two shooting stars tonight there" said Bob.

"Its colored purple,too."

"I'm pretty sure the kids have nothing to do with it honey," elastigirl replied.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Za poppa and Mrs hopper

Meanwhile, a man that looked like Dio Brando was watching from the shadows, right next to the balloons in the restaurant,

He then let out a vampire style cry, "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! NEW URBEM, I HAVE COME TO BANISH ALL INFLATABLE THINGS FROM THE EARTH, AND I WILL DO IT WITH THE HELP OF MY STAND!!!! BEHOLD, ZA POPPA!!!!!!!!!"

(A bass boost effect hit sounds as ZA POPPA, a golden golem like stand that resembles ZA WARUDO, but with spikes on him, appears.)

"NOW ZA POPPA, ZAAAA POOOOOOPPPOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

As the moving of inflatable balloons stopped, a sound effect resembling dio's ZA WARUDO (the bass dubstep fart) sounded off, stopping those also from grabbing the balloons)

Za poppa's Hands were replaced with a rapid firing

Inflatable popping gun, and he let loose popping the balloons and then shooting the remaining at people.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Shouted ZA poppa repeatedly.

Then he said "Zero" snapping his fingers, and people barely dodged ZA poppa's bullets.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Elastigirl said.

Meanwhile, dash and violet decided they would up the ante and find bikini babe ladies to bounce with.

They then saw lights in front of a skyscraper parking garage tower, and tony was in front of the camera and next to him were three ladies on space hoppers. This was commercial for prime choc protein shakes (primo NZ protein shake drink Reference)

Dash and violet quietly boinged their way in, using violets ability to turn invisible.

"Ok! Prime choc protein shakes take one!, rolling camera, cue tony walking to the ladies on space hoppers." Said The Director, snapping his clapboard.

Tony walked with a shopping cart filled with "filler balls" and prime choc protein shakes and the three girls started bouncing.

Dash and violet turned visible at the well lit area, and during the slow mo shot, one of the girls was a black- white skin lady and wore a space hopper on her bikini. That very lady winked at dash.

This turned dash on,

He bounced like her, careful not to let the forcefield make a Boing sound and give away their location to tony.

The girls fell off their hoppers in a daze, and tony walked up to the girls.

"Looks like your losing focus!" He said.

"And The girls and I are feeling a bit peckish!"

"You can say that again, sally!" The girls said.

"Here, try a prime choc, it should do the trick."

The girls drank it and threw the bottles at tony playfully.

"CUT!" The Director said

"EXCELLENT WORK TONY and sally cooper!"

Tony now caught sight of violet, who bounced up to him.

"Hey tony!" Said violet.

"Oh, it seems like you have a friend."

"Yeah, this is my acting accquaintance, sally cooper, she is OBSESSED with space hoppers."

Said tony.

"Hello, Hello Hello!" Said sally cooper.

"You too must be the super kids that reccomended your dad to try our signature protein shake! And omg, is that really a rare forcefield hopper from the lost scene: the syndrome resurrection bounce battle?!" She said.

"Yup! Patent pending!" Violet said.

"Let me climb on with this cute little boy right here!"

Said sally.

"Ok!" Dash let sally get on the hopper part where she could hold the handle, and made dash hold her breasts tightly.

"Lewd on so many levels!" Said violet, but before she knew it, tony did the same thing with her.

They bounced out of the garage and bounced around the suburbs to a toy store.

"This is the big bounce, a toy store and inflatable jumping place!"

But as she opened the door, almost every inflatable BUT THE big bigger and biggest HOPPER balls were popped.

"Eh, it's probably just rowdy little kids." She said.

"As I own this store, you can take any ball for free!" She said.

"Awesome!" Dash violet and tony said altogether.

"I bet you can't hop higher than me violet and dash!" Sally teased.

"Oh it's on!" Dash and violet said, in mid bounce using their instant transform to use their super strength that produced a higher bounce than Sally's.

ZA poppa was watching nearby,

"Wryyyy!" He uttered.

"Uh oh! Said sally.

On cue, ZA poppa shot a bullet at Sally's hopper.

"ZA POPP-OH!!!" *bassboost dubstep fart ticking time clock pop!*

Sally transformed into a hero that bore the same logo as the incredibles, on her super suit but the i was made outta springs.

"Well well well, if it isn't ZA poppa Dio perezando" said Mrs. Hopper.

"Mrs. Hopper! Keeper of the stand Boing platinum, your demise will be at hand and I will run you outta new urbem!!!!!" Said dio

"We will see about that!"

She unleashed boing platinum, and they clashed, with dash and violet also joining in.

"BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA!!!!" Shouted boing platnium while rapid punching with dash and violet's help.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Responded ZA poppa and after a few repeats he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Dash and violet saw a shadow of a wrecking ball come upon them.

" A WRECKING BALL FOR YOU!!!!!" He said, lashing forward with the bouncing wrecking ball of death.

Mrs. hopper, dash and violet retorted quickly "BOINGABOINGABOINGABOINGABOINGABOINGA!" They Shouted while rapid punching quickly.

"ITS TOO LATE, TIME TO DIE!!!!" Said ZA poppa.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!!"

This continued until the first bounce landed upon them, but luckily violet put a protective force field around them allowing Mrs hopper to gain the ability to also stop the movement of inflatables.

"BOING PLATNIUM, THE WORLD!!!!" She Shouted, freezing za poppa.

"WHAT?! You can stop the movement of inflatables too???!"

He said.

mr incredible then arrived in time and hoisted up the wrecking ball straight into ZA poppo's face.

"TIME HAS BEGUN TO MOVE AGAIN!" Said mrs. Hopper and instantly, Boing platnium crushed open the stand of ZA poppa.

"KONO DIO DA!!!!!" Was the last words out of the Dio referenced villain as he died.

"Hey, new ally, "mr. incredible said," I'm dash and violets father."

"Im Mrs. hopper, and your children have helped save you from ZA poppa.

"Well kids, take your hoppers and go back into the car." Said elastigirl coming in.

"Oh, dash, theirs something I'd like to give you."

She gave dash an engagement ring.

"It's beautiful!" Dash said, trying not to tear up.

Dash super ran into Mrs. hoppers big bouncy breasts for a hug, and got a kiss in return.

Dash, like violet, had a date.

"Wow! You saved the world without us? How do you manage?" Mr incredible said.

"Well, it appears that Mrs. hopper has a golem power."

"Stand power" corrected Mrs. hopper.

"Hey, mom And Dad, I bet you can't hop higher than us!" Dash and violet said, taking a high bounce.

"Challenge accepted!" Mr incredible and elastigirl both used their stretching and muscle power to make a bounce to the ceiling and didn't bump their head but their hair tips touched it.


	3. Syndrome resurrection 2

Mirage became a proud grandma after watching her son,illusion become president of new urbem toys.

Meanwhile, a severe thunderstorm was forecast over the cemetery where syndrome aka Buddy was buried.

Dash and violet watched as a small ef0 tornado ripped out the grave of syndrome and on top of it fork lightning hit syndrome's corpse, making him come back to life.

"MIRAGE IS DOING WHAAAAAAATTTT?!"

He said with a rage.

"That's it, I'm gonna build an Omni droid and take her child hostage!!!"

"Crap! He knew about mirage's son, the president of the toy company!" Dash said.

Dash quickly consulted mr incredible and elastigirl and gave them their own hoppers.

"TRAMPOLINE ME, HELEN!" Said mr incredible taking a bounce onto elastigirl and propelling himself onto the omnidroid, and while fighting it, mirage screamed in horror as illusion was being lifted.

"MOM! NO!!!!!!'"

He shouted.

Mirage quickly called Mr. Incredible's phone.

"Urgent emergency, syndrome returned back to life after a fork lightning strike returned his body to normal!" Said mirage.

"Keep calm, mirage we are on our way."

The incredibles bounced to the bank where syndrome was using his zero point energy to make illusion steal money.

"WELL WELL WELL, if it isn't the incredibles, let's just say I made a deal with the grim reaper to return back to life!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT," retorted Mrs. hopper, dash and violet, getting on forcefield hoppers.

"Oh no, not those zero point energy dodging force field hoppers from my first resurrection battle again!!!!"

But Mrs. hopper unleashed boing platnium again and rapid punched the Omnidroid "BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA BOINGA!!!!!!"

The omnidroid stood defenseless and had no choice but to go for syndrome before dying agaim.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Syndrome saw the omnidroid fall onto him, but boing platnium, dash and violet gave more rapid punches.

"BOING PLATNIUM, CRUSH TO DEATH!!!" And the punches went faster and BOOM!

Illusion fell onto mirages arms, safe. As syndrome and the omnidroid let loose a bloody explosion.

Everyone cheered, and started a hopper invasion to honor the second resurrection battle defeat against syndrome.


End file.
